


Lady of War

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revolutionary writes to her lover. Speculative fic about Monkey D. Luffy's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of War

Dear,

The Marines have connected me to the revolution. I expect they will be here any day. I could run, but the road is no place to raise a child, much less an infant. And if the Marines ever made the connection between us, between my child and you – our son would be hunted all his life, as bait for you.

We decided together not to raise him from within the revolution – for all that it may have been safer – and I stand by that decision, for all our original reasons: we wanted our child to be able to make choices for himself, to not have our ideologies, our wars, forced on him. Children should be raised in light and laughter and freedom; the grim shadows of Headquarters would have provided none of this. I regret nothing, and hope that you share my resolve.

I've left Luffy with your father – he has no idea why, of course. I told him a single mother needs a break from wailing colicky infants every once in a while. He was delighted to have his grandson to himself and didn't question his good fortune.

I trust this will put no further strain in your relationship; he could no more have prevented this than you.

You know what this means, though, don't you? You will not know your son. Not until he is grown and able to defend himself against the forces of the world on his own. We knew this was a possibility when you left, but now it is irrevocable. I'm sorry.

I can promise you though, that I will not die easily. For all our dreams, for all our vows – when those motherless fuckers walk through that door, they will not find a frightened woman to be arrested and taken in for questioning. They will find me, and I will carve our vision into their flesh until they have wrung the last breath from me. I hope this comforts you, it does me.

Live, my love, and make the world a free place for our son.

Yours forever.

 

P.S. Oh Garp, you nosy fool, would you have let me go if I had told you what was going to happen? I'm sorry for the deception, and for the responsibility I have imposed on you. Take care of yourself, and Luffy. And so help me old man, if you turn my son into a Marine I will haunt you forever.


End file.
